


and now, it's time to leave (and turn to dust)

by jaydehatestwilight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, abuse mention, carlisle is just trying his best, edward just wants everyone to stay pure but yet, emmet thinks his boyfriend is a prude, he's right, im a whore for vicbella and decided i needed to write for them immediately, james was a piece of shit :), rape mention, the first chapter its just porn with a plot, the second will be light and fluffy with a side of angst, vic n bella are raging homosexuals, vic was adopted by the cullens after the baseball fiasco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydehatestwilight/pseuds/jaydehatestwilight
Summary: victoria squirts into bella's mouth so much it turns her into a vampire.inspired bythistumblr moodboard
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Victoria, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Rosalie Hale, Victoria/James (mentioned)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	and now, it's time to leave (and turn to dust)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my dear friends @ the cultens for listening to me rant about this fic for the last few weeks and always encouraging me.  
> this is my first of hopefully many twilight fics to come.  
> the first is chapter is pure smut, the second will be fluff and angst and will show off a lot of my favourite cullen dynamics.
> 
> title from the cinematic orchestra's 'to build a home.'

Turning her key in the door after an excruciating day at Forks High School, Bella breathes a sigh of relief. The sun has begun to set already as she steps inside the, assumingly, empty house (but Bella knows better). Jessica has practically begged her to come with her to watch Mike’s basketball practice and Bella had begrudgingly said yes.

Itching to get home, she’d sat in the bleachers, legs twitching at the thought of spending yet another minute without  _ her _ . She’d never been more than a few miles away, Bella had gotten a glimpse of her, gliding through the trees outside the campus (lighting the trees up with her brazen hair) skipping branch to branch, during her lunch period. It still ached to be even this far from her.

Jessica never noticed Bella’s mental absence (that, or she never cared) but continued to drone about her on-again off-again relationship with Mike. Angela had managed to escape the torture with the excuse of calculus tutoring, but Bella knew it was just a cover so she could run off with Eric for the afternoon. She thinks Jessica secretly knew this, too. If she did, she never mentioned it.

Bella could never quite explain to Jessica that the thought of sweaty, teenage boys dribbling a ball up and down a court didn’t interest her in the slightest (and made her almost gag), so she endured to spare Jessica’s feelings, despite the fact that she’d rather be in a certain someone’s arms.

Bella scales the stairs- not too fast, as everyone knows she’s prone to tripping- knowing who is waiting for her at the top of them. She stops in front of her bedroom door, hand on the handle (her heart does a backflip) and breathes in. She holds the breath for three seconds before releasing. Bella knows she’s  _ just _ inside (and can hear her every breath).

Unable to wait any longer, she turns the knob and there, on her childhood bed, sits Victoria. The thought of her makes her gut twist. Bella closes the door behind her, and the redhead is pushing her against it in the next second. Victoria attacks her neck, but without malice.

Since the events on the baseball field that occurred not even eight months ago (the events that had ended in the execution of a certain nomadic vampire and Victoria’s freedom from his abuse), Bella had fallen wildly in love (with her charm, her intelligence, her ferocious nature and her freckled nose).

The Cullens had taken a liking to Victoria (once they understood her story) and had adopted her into their coven (family) and she finally felt like she belonged. None of these vampires had ever been a threat to her, her gift had told her that much, and she soon began to trust them and see them as her siblings. They had almost repaired the hole left from her beloved Anne’s murder at the wicked hands of the Volturi.

She was spared from James’ clutches and was eager to follow the vegetarian lifestyle (anything for a chance at a family).

Victoria had not once moved positions, still ravishing Bella’s neck, dragging her teeth across the soft flesh. Bella’s hands had worked their way into Victoria’s tangled locks (and pulled gently).

“You kept me waiting long enough.”

Her voice drips with sex. Bella pulls harder.

“You aren’t going to break me, my love.”

The redhead forces Bella’s jacket down and off her shoulders before completely pulling it away.

Bella puts her palm to Victoria’s cheek and gestures for the redhead to look her in the eyes (soft brown meets fierce crimson). Victoria’s eyes were magnetic. Always alert, watching for an escape route if she ever happened to need one, and blazing with hellfire.

Bella kisses Victoria with a hunger she never knew resided in her. Bella kisses Victoria like she isn’t ever going to kiss her again (like something is going to take her love away).

Victoria had never been one for soft and gentle caresses. She was long nails down Bella’s back, leaving seething red lines. She was purple hickeys on Bella’s collarbones. Victoria left her mark on everything she touched. A creation born from destruction. She was animal.

Bella could never decide whether it scared her or turned her on (or both, there’s a certain arousal in her fear). Still, she let Victoria have her way and settled into submission without question. The power dynamic was prudent, they both knew. Bella welcomes the idea of pleasing Victoria in whatever way she sees fit.

Victoria tugs on the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth, careful not to puncture the skin. Bella lets out a breath,

“Vic…”

Victoria takes this as cue to lift Bella by the waist, hands snaking under her sweater. Bell flinches at the cool contact of Victoria’s hands on her sides before wrapping her legs around her (fingers still entangled in her mane). She returns to kissing and biting Bella’s neck- now forming bruises).

Turning Bella towards the bed, she throws her down. The bed makes a screeching sound against the floorboards as Bella lands on the duvet.

Victoria had always had a flare for the dramatics, so it didn’t take Bella by surprise when she started to strip for her. Taking care to protect her clothes, (despite a lack of compassion for Bella’s in the past) she swiftly pulled her top over her head and dropped it on the floor, her eyes never leaving Bella. One by one, she shed her clothing until she stood completely bare, her body covered in freckled constellations.

She creeps towards Bella, climbing onto the bed and on top of Bella. Her every move is subtle and calculated. It’s moments like these Bella can’t help but compare Victoria to a (real) predator. Victoria had never given Bella any legitimate reason to fear her, but with her feline qualities out in the open like this- it’s hard not to make the comparison with that of a lioness (despite the love and admiration in her wild eyes).

Victoria wears her power on the outside. It lies in her brilliant orange tangles, under her fingernails and on her taste buds.

Once sitting in Bella’s lap, Victoria pushes ever so slightly on her chest- forcing her backwards. She stills then, and the sunset drifts through the open window (and the room all but lights on fire).

Victoria’s skin looks to have sequins embedded, glittering in the sunlight. Her untamed hair falls in curls around her shoulders. Bella just gazes at her.

A naked Victoria is a divine but rarely seen sight (it fills her with a vulnerability that reminds her of stale tobacco and foul men that used her young body as they pleased). Bella brings her comfort as her hands graze up her torso and over her ribs. They stop at the underside of her breasts, littered in tiny stars.

“Your beauty is like that of angels, Victoria.”

“I’m no angel.”

Bella presses a sweet kiss to Victoria’s neck as the room turns dark. Victoria promptly pulls Bella’s remaining top layers off, ripping the sleeves in the process. Instead of unhooking Bella's bra, she pulls the material forcefully off her body, leaving Bella’s chest completely exposed.

A blush creeps across the brunette’s cheeks as Victoria stares at her body in awe. It dissipates when cold hands explore her breasts in wonder. Her fingers brush hardened nipples and Bella lets out the faintest gasp.

Bella’s beauty is a faint pink blush, purple veins and the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathes. Bella’s humanity is alluring to Victoria, a curious thing. She doesn’t need immortality to be beautiful.

Sex, for Victoria and Bella, is driven by love (mostly). Of course, Victoria marks and scratches and hisses but that’s her language and thankfully, Bella is fluent.

Bella remembers Victoria when she first laid eyes on her. Leaves knotted in her hair; freckles splattered across her skin (a cry for help in her onyx eyes).

With James, she was forced into submission and her gift rang in her mind like a fire alarm when she got too close to him. He kept Victoria as a trophy, as proof of his tracking skills. Victoria didn’t like to be kept. Being with James was like he was holding her down, slowly crushing her ribs, decade after decade.

Victoria bends to lay a kiss between her breasts, her hands still kneading and stroking Bella’s nipples. She drags her tongue down Bella’s stomach, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. The redhead smirks, before tearing her jeans open. The button goes flying and makes a  _ ting  _ on the floor.

“If you keep destroying my clothes, I’m going to need a whole new wardrobe.”

Victoria ignores the statement as she pulls them off Bella’s legs in one swift movement. Bella, now completely nude, shifts awkwardly under her lover.

Picking up on the sudden wave of insecurity, Victoria leans over and touches her cool fingers to Bella’s lips.

“Open.”

The gentle gesture gives her shock before she opens them for Victoria, who in turn sticks her tongue out. A single strand of saliva falls down into Bella’s awaiting mouth (the taste is jarring, a slight metallic flavor).

Victoria kisses her then and her fingers begin to run over the brunette’s torso, her thighs and everywhere else save where Bella really wants her (leaving red trails behind as they dig into her skin). The vampire can see the pleading in her eyes and ever so delicately grazes Bella’s clit. Victoria smiles wickedly.

“Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes,” she stutters.

“Tell me you want it. Beg for me.”

Bella takes in a breath, “please, Vic, touch me. Please.”

Victoria presses two fingers to Bella’s clit and rubs in circles, causing the brunette to cry out. A palm is pressed to her mouth in the next second.

“Shut up.”

Bella gazed through the window, into her next-door neighbors living room. She saw no movement, only the flashing lights of a television. The idea of being heard arouses her even more, but she nods.

“Good girl.”

Victoria continues to rub circles on Bella’s clit, not taking her eyes off of her. Her orgasm starts to build in the pit of her stomach as the redhead changes course, sliding two fingers into her entrance.

Victoria fucks her quickly and roughly, hitting her g-spot again and again. Bella tries to best to last longer (Victoria had mocked her last time for coming so quickly), but immediately becomes undone under her. Victoria lets her ride it out, watching in glee as Bella’s body twitches and writhes as she comes.

When she stills, she whispers.

“Your turn.”

Victoria huffs, “you’re damn right it’s my turn.”

Immediately knowing what she wants (as always), she shoves Bella into the mattress and climbs on top of her, grasping the headboard.

Knowing exactly what to do, Bella sweeps her tongue across Victoria’s cunt with vigor. Letting out a hiss, Victoria angers at Bella’s skill, without her having much experience.

Sex was relatively new for the both of them. Bella was a virgin before the two had met, and the last time Victoria had had sex for genuine pleasure was with Heidi (before the was ripped from her arms by the Volturi). Sex with James had been unpleasant, but she consented out of fear he would strike her if she refused.

The first few times, it had been kind of awkward between them as they were figuring out where they fit physically, and how much control Victoria could execute without seriously hurting Bella. She truly tiptoed the line as much as she could with her constant need to bite and scratch.

A moan slips through Victoria’s lips. She struggles to keep quiet, but the truth is she’s in total euphoria (oh boy if vampires could cry). Bella, aware of how she’s making Victoria feel, dramatizes every lick, every touch, every kiss. She sucks on Victoria’s clit, lightly grazing her teeth.

Victoria’s hands tighten on the headboard and under the sheer force, it snaps. Bella immediately stops her motions when she hears the ruckus her lover is making above her.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ stop, Isabella Swan.”

Bella’s tongue enters Victoria again, as the redhead holds herself up against the wall to keep herself steady. Bella then slides a single finger into Victoria, followed by another as she sucks on her clit again.

Soon, three of Bella’s fingers are pumping in and out of Victoria as her mouth engulfs her sweet spot. Victoria’s arousal drips down Bella’s hands as she nears her climax. She growls as Bella pulls in and out of her with rapid speed. She thrashes and bangs on the wall, careful not to punch a hole directly through it.

Bella pulls her fingers out then, cupping Victoria’s ass as she licks her inner thighs, lapping up her arousal. It stings her taste buds, but she ignores the sensation. She begins to fuck Victoria again with her tongue, for a third time.

Victoria comes then, and a sudden release pours through her and all over Bella as she screams out.

Bella opens her mouth in eagerness, but the second the fluid slides down her throat, it lights on fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> @jaydehatestwilight on tumblr


End file.
